


June 17, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl stepped back with wide eyes after she viewed Silver Banshee accidentally wrecking the toy Amos just bought for her in Metropolis.





	June 17, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl stepped back with wide eyes after she viewed Silver Banshee accidentally wrecking the toy Amos just bought for her in Metropolis and his sudden scowl.

THE END


End file.
